The concept of trailers for towing behind farm tractors or the like is well known in the art. Typically, trailers have either a single axle or a dual axle. The single axle trailers generally have a pole that distributes a portion of the weight of the trailer to the tractor hitch. In contrast the dual axle trailers usually have a front undercarriage and a rear undercarriage that support the entire weight of the trailer. The dual axle trailers usually have a nonsteerable rear axle and a steerable front axle that includes a pole that both pulls the trailer and steers the front wheels through tie rods connected to the pole and the front wheels.
The present invention is directed toward an improved dual axle trailer undercarriage that utilizes a set of bolsters in the front carriage to provide both pivotal and steering gear support for the front end of a dual axle trailer or the like. The utilization of the present invention permits the front undercarriage to follow the contour of the terrain without undue stressing or bending the container or box located on the trailer. The invention also permits sharp turns and provides for easy turning of the tongue to make hookup easier. The additional tires also provide greater flotation.